User talk:SamuelTGeer
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors, we recommend at least one read of . Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Familypedia:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're invited to add your name to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Thurstan (Talk) 20:59, 2010 July 29 Penfield Cemetery I just wanted to drop by and say, "Good job!" on your Penfield Cemetery page. Nice work! Lanica 16:00, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Place names in forms You need the full place name (usually as on Wikipedia) for proper linking. I completed the Jimmy Carter county names so that they link to the county page. I then gave the county page a "bdm" subpage so that its births, etc, are automatically listed. Kind regards -- Robin Patterson (Talk) Welcome back! I've upgraded a couple of your relatives' articles to the standard "Forms" format. Still a bit of manual work to complete H. Calvin, but there's much more on the page than when I started it. Not difficult, and quite rewarding even for a non-relative. I hope to see more of yours upgraded. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:54, August 1, 2016 (UTC) William de Herbert, 1st Earl of Pembroke (c1423-1469) Samuel, I've been creating pages for more of your ancestors. Two lines to Charlemagne so far, but I understand that you have more of those, and I'd like to see them if convenient. The most controversial figure so far is William de Herbert, 1st Earl of Pembroke (c1423-1469). You don't put the "de" in his name, and I'm inclined not to too. However, his mistresses are more interesting than his name. Your WorldConnect site has more detail on them than other sources I've seen. Maybe you'd like to look at his page and add or comment whatever you can in case you have better documentation. Kind regards -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:57, September 27, 2016 (UTC)